


End of the Road

by beautyfulevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyfulevil/pseuds/beautyfulevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Hermione can finally go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for hogwarts365 @ LJ's prompt 98 "Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional". This was beta'd by the lovely lilydahlia; any remaining mistakes are my own. Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series is owned by JK Rowling and associates. This piece of writing is merely for practice and entertainment purposes only. I hope you all enjoyed it!

The war was over. Harry and Ron were dead. Harry, at the hand of Voldemort during the final battle at Hogwarts. Ron, poor Ron; fell to a nasty blood boiling curse meant for her cast by Lucius Malfoy. Hermione’s heart ached for her two best friends and all those who lost their lives fighting the darkness left by the war.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione cleared her mind of all distracting thoughts, and focused on the place she needed to go. The small, but sturdy cottage was hidden beneath the cover of low hanging trees in the forest on the edge of the middle of nowhere town. She and Ginny had picked out the location on a map late one night nearly two years prior. It had taken that long to put their plan into action; an escape plan.

Apparating to the edge of the forest, Hermione looked to the star speckled sky. The farther into the forest she walked, the less she could see of the stars above. The light above faded, as the mostly darkened cottage came into view.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that the wards held as she passed through them with ease. A huge smile broke out on her face as the front door flung open, dim light illuminating a figure in the otherwise darkness.

“Pain is inevitable,” the figure called out.

Starting to run toward the cottage, Hermione shouted, “Suffering is optional!”

The slight figure stepped out far enough to catch Hermione in her arms, squeezing her tightly. “Thank goodness, you’re here.”

“Ginny, my love,” Hermione breathed as Ginny smiled. “I…”

“There will be time for that later,” Ginny cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss deepened and the pair clung to each other, afraid to let go. Ginny slammed the door with her foot before pushing Hermione up against it. Hermione’s tattered clothes fell to the floor as Ginny pulled them off of her. “I need you so bad, but I’m so tired…” Hermione sighed, in between bruising kisses and gentle caresses.

Leading the exhausted woman to the bed, Ginny pulled the blankets back as Hermione crawled in.

“Sleep, my Princess,” she whispered, holding Hermione close.


End file.
